Incarcerous
by Ludi A
Summary: Muitas vezes as amarras que aprisionam são invisíveis. E, não raro, elas são forjadas por quem menos se espera.
1. Arranjos

**N/A**: Olá!

Bom, eu havia prometido que não escreveria mais nada nos próximos quinze anos quando terminasse 'Cinzas', mas, como é regra geral na vida das pessoas, o Universo tem um jeitinho todo especial de contradizer nosso planejamento esmerado e cuidadoso. E, eis que aqui estou, tirando da cabeça e pondo no papel uma ideia que tem literalmente me atormentado há semanas.

É uma história bem menos pretensiosa, mais curta, mais leve e, principalmente, sem aqueeela carga dramática – assim espero, já que tenho uma tendência angustiante de enveredar pelo drama.

Começamos exatamente dois anos e meio depois da Batalha de Hogwarts, numa sociedade que luta para se reconstruir depois da guerra. Eu me recuso a crer que o universo de Harry Potter tenha terminado com um 'Ok, matamos Voldemort, tudo é cor de rosa agora' e foi daí que a ideia para essa história surgiu.

Contudo, um aviso faz-se necessário. Quando comecei a escrever 'Cinzas', já tinha praticamente toda a história na minha cabeça, sabia onde queria chegar e quais artifícios usar. Isso está longe de ser verdade agora. Aliás, aceito sugestões e dicas de plot. ;)

E, para finalizar, minha prioridade é terminar minha outra história e outros projetinhos que clamam por um fim. Portanto, as atualizações podem vir a passos de formiga. Sorry =/

Espero que possam aproveitar e aguardo eventuais comentários com avidez.

Um grande beijo!

* * *

_Incarcerous:_

Feitiço em que cordas são conjuradas e se amarram à pessoa atingida, prendendo a vítima.

* * *

"_Embora a prisão deles esteja unicamente em suas próprias mentes, eles continuam lá. E têm tanto medo de serem ludibriados de novo que não conseguem livrar-se."_

Crônicas de Nárnia

* * *

**1 - Arranjos**

_Dezembro, 2000_

Estava extremamente frio.

Essa era a única coisa que Draco Malfoy conseguia pensar enquanto ouvia o murmurinho a sua volta de conversas sussurradas e sigilosas, nas quais que ele não conseguia se concentrar.

Fazia um frio dos demônios.

Draco sempre havia achado que gostava do frio, mas aquilo tinha sido antes de chegar perto de ter todas as suas extremidades congeladas implacavelmente. Alguns graus a menos na temperatura ambiente e não haveria descendência para os Malfoy nos próximos anos. Inconscientemente, ele protegeu a parte que lhe era mais cara na sua anatomia e se remexeu desconfortável quando percebeu sobre ele o olhar avaliador da sua mãe, que estava sentada ao seu lado.

"Está mais do que na hora de você começar a encarar nossa situação com seriedade, Draco." Narcissa Malfoy sibilou para que os outros presentes no recinto – e à mesa onde estavam - não pudessem ouvi-la, mas alto o suficiente para que seu filho lhe desse o devido crédito. "Preste atenção!"

"Prestarei, mãe." Draco não a contrariou por força do hábito e a obedeceu por uma questão de sobrevivência. Nunca tinha sido muito saudável contrariar sua mãe, ainda mais _naqueles_ tempos.

Ele obteve sucesso ao se concentrar por um total de 55 segundos. Ao fim deles, ele se entediou e começou a se focar nos detalhes do lugar a sua volta, muito para não ter que se concentrar - ouvir, ver, tomar conhecimento – nas pessoas que estava fazendo companhia à sua família, sentados à mesa decrépita do estabelecimento decrépito que pertencia a um velho bruxo não menos decrépito.

Draco e seus pais foram encontrados naquela taverna de beira de estrada em Kirkcaldy, numa cidadezinha gelada ao norte de Edimburgo, na Escócia. Ali, especificamente, eles estavam há menos de uma semana e Draco agradecia a Merlin por ter podido tomar um banho decente, além de comer algo quente que não tivesse a aparência (muito) nojenta. No dia em que chegaram, depois de meses percorrendo os recantos mais sujos da Europa, o lugar parecia mais confortável e luxuoso do que a Mansão Malfoy.

_Agora, evidentemente, isso não é mais tão verdadeiro_, Draco se deu conta ao ter que tirar uma traça da manga do seu casaco, que provavelmente tinha vindo dos trapos amontoados que o estalajadeiro chamava de cama.

O notável estabelecimento chamado Bafo de Rabo-Córneo – Draco sempre fazia uma careta ao se lembrar daquele nome, afinal, se fosse para ser minimamente semelhante ao bafo de um dragão, a merda do lugar deveria pelo menos ser quente -, tinha uma coloração esverdeada do bolor em todos os móveis, criaturas não identificadas escondidas nas frestas mais suspeitas e a presença das figuras mais maltrapilhas do mundo bruxo.

Ou seja, o s-i-n-ô-n-i-m-o de encanto.

"Como vocês nos acharam?" Lucius Malfoy se endereçou às pessoas da mesa que não pertenciam à sua família, cruzando os braços sobre o peito de forma superior.

Voltando sua atenção novamente para a conversa, Draco aproveitou a chance para fazer um experimento sociológico e averiguar se, depois daqueles anos sofridos, seu pai ainda tinha a influência para controlar uma conversa com simples gestos confiantes, mesmo vivendo em condições degradantes.

Aparentemente não.

Os interlocutores, sentados do outro lado da mesa, sequer se intimidaram com o tom utilizado por Lucius.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Maldito Potter e Arthur Weasley permaneceram impassíveis, com as mesmas caras de tacho que estavam quando entraram no Bafo de Rabo-Córneo, sentando-se agilmente à mesa dos Malfoy e pedindo uma bebida, sequer dando tempo para que Lucius, Narcissa e Draco pensassem num plano emergencial de fuga.

_Encurralando-os._

Aquilo só parecia confirmar as suspeitas do seu pai de que, à sua família, não era permitido um só momento de distração ou tranquilidade.

Frustrado, Draco tamborilou os dedos longos na superfície da mesa deixando transparecer seu tédio diante do resultado desfavorável, o que despertou mais um olhar penetrante da sua Narcissa.

Ele estava sentado entre seu pai e sua mãe - que era visivelmente a forma que seus pais encontraram de mantê-lo protegido mesmo naqueles tempos instáveis. Antes, quando era um idiota, Draco se incomodava verdadeiramente com aquilo, mas, agora, não mais.

Não desde que falhara em matar Dumbledore.

Proteção _nunca_ era demais, Draco aprendera aquela lição com muito custo.

A desvantagem daquela posição, contudo, era ficar frente a frente com o Cicatriz desnutrido que, por sua vez, estava espremido comicamente entre o Weasley-pai e Shacklebolt.

Depois de um instante, Shacklebolt abriu a boca para responder à pergunta de Lucius, mas se interrompeu quando uma garçonete mal humorada trouxe uma bandeja com alguns chocolates quentes, posicionando-os na frente dos Malfoy.

A boca de Draco se encheu de saliva, seu corpo clamou por alguma fonte de calor e seu fraco por doces deu a sentença final de que ele devia pegar uma delas e que fosse para o inferno o fato de que aquilo estava sendo pago por um Weasley, na melhor das hipóteses. Entretanto, um olhar rígido de Lucius quando ele estava prestes a esticar a mão em direção à abençoada caneca fez com que Draco se mantivesse imóvel, apenas ouvindo.

Talvez fosse prudente realmente saber o que estava acontecendo, afinal.

Olhando as xícaras intocadas – com um desejo quase saudoso - Draco controlou um estremecimento que ameaçou controlar seu corpo e olhou feio para Potter, só para conceder a si mesmo um pequeno prazer. Então, apertou a capa ao redor de si para não dar a eles o prazer de vê-lo demonstrar algum sinal de vulnerabilidade.

Alheio às indagações do filho referentes a chocolates quentes e antigas rivalidades, Lucius Malfoy abaixou os olhos quase que imperceptivelmente diante da constatação de que, naquela conversa, ele definitivamente não estava em vantagem.

Narcissa, por sua vez, envolveu os dedos longos e pálidos do marido com sua pequena mão enluvada de forma a confortá-lo. Não escapou ao Draco o fato de que havia um pequeno furo no tecido e ele engoliu em seco ao pensar como aquilo deveria afligir sua mãe. Ela, que sempre tivera um cuidado e rigor extremo com suas vestimentas, com sua aparência, com a forma que ela se apresentava para o mundo e com a forma que o mundo a via.

Se ao menos ele pudesse usar sua varinha...

Certamente, ele não saberia costurar ou algo do gênero, mas pelo menos contaria com o alívio de poder tentar. Ter que passar dia após dia sem magia, sem dúvida, era a pior parte –a maior _humilhação_, uma vozinha incômoda na sua cabeça completou – de se viver do modo que eles viviam...

"Encontramos vocês da maneira mais primitiva que se pode encontrar alguém: tendo informantes." Kingsley finalmente respondeu Lucius antes de completar num tom de aviso. "Assim como _eles_ também tem...".

Shacklebolt deixou a ideia no ar e até para Draco, com seu potencial desapego à concentração, não foi difícil perceber as implicações daquilo que ele tinha desejado dizer.

"Até agora obtivemos sucesso em nos manter numa posição..." Lucius parou por um momento procurando a palavra correta, mesmo que não houvesse nenhuma. "...discreta."

"A que custo?" Shacklebolt fez um gesto com a mão enorme abarcando o estabelecimento deprimente e continuou argumentando, sem dar chance para que Lucius respondesse o óbvio. "Contudo, eu lhe concedo um ponto, Sr. Malfoy: foi impossível rastreá-los através de magia. Eu suponho que vocês estejam evitando a todo custo usarem suas varinhas, para que as fontes ligadas ao Ministério – seja lá com qual intenção -, não pudessem rastreá-los. Certamente, isso garantiu a vocês tempo, afinal, quem diria que um Malfoy abriria mão do poder da magia e do dinheiro?"

Draco viu seu pai cerrar os punhos embaixo da mesa de tal forma que os nódulos dos dedos ficaram ainda mais brancos. Definitivamente, aquilo era um mau sinal. Ele só vira seu pai com aquela mescla de raiva e impotência nos eventos derradeiros da guerra ao lado do Lorde das Trevas.

Não, não queria pensar sobre isso. Resolveu que o mais sensato era voltar sua atenção para os outros; Weasley estava tagarelando em forma de sussurro, mas com a sutileza de troll.

_Que típico da parte daquela família_, Draco zombou enquanto tentava se concentrar no que ele estava dizendo.

"Sem a devida proteção, é só uma questão de tempo até que encontrem vocês."

"Não nos encontraram depois de todo esse tempo." Draco entrou na conversa só para receber um olhar de soslaio de Lucius. "É meio covarde demais achar que eles – sejam quem for - vão nos encontrar justamente agora, não é?"

"Falou o símbolo de coragem do novo milênio." Potter murmurou alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem e recebeu olhares cinzas idênticos dos dois Malfoys do sexo masculino, cheios de frieza e reprovação. Narcissa se limitou a olhá-lo com a curiosidade de alguém que olha um animal particularmente nojento pela primeira vez.

"Harry, por favor!" Weasley sussurrou com intensidade – fazendo um escândalo ao tentar ser discreto. "Sabe que estamos aqui numa missão. Se não sabe deixar os assuntos pessoais fora disso, talvez devamos repensar a necessidade da sua presença nelas."

Os ombros de grilo desnutrido de Potter caíram e ele assentiu miseravelmente. Por consequência, Draco sorriu como não tinha feito em meses.

Kingsley pigarreou.

"Sua pergunta parece legítima, Draco. E eu te respondo com outra reflexão da minha parte: A chance de eles encontrarem vocês é tão pequena quanto eram as chances da Ordem?" Ele rebateu arrancando o sorriso de Draco dolorosamente do seu rosto. "Em parte você tem razão, demoramos longos meses para chegar até vocês. Não será realmente fácil, mas, eventualmente, eles conseguirão também. E, quando esse momento chegar, você vai desejar ter podido fazer diferente. Isso eu posso garantir."

"Não temos interesse." Lucius disse subitamente e Narcissa virou tão rápido a cabeça para ele que Draco achou que seu pescoço fosse quebrar.

"Exatamente no que você não tem interesse, Sr. Malfoy?" Weasley perguntou com paciência.

"Em nada que venha de você." Lucius rebateu com uma careta de nojo. "De nenhum de vocês, aliás."

Kingsley suspirou com aquele seu típico ar de mamute velho.

"Não está cansado, Lucius?" Ele perguntou honestamente, recebendo de Lucius apenas um olhar de gelo. "E quanto a vocês, Narcissa, Draco?"

"Tomaremos a decisão que for melhor para nossa família, Sr. Ministro." Narcissa respondeu indiferente e sem demonstrar simpatia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, reconhecendo a vantagem que os três patetas à frente deles possuíam.

Com aquela resposta simples, Draco soube instantaneamente que sua mãe estava dando dois claros recados: primeiro, os Malfoy podiam estar escondidos do mundo, mas o mundo não podia se esconder de um Malfoy. Ela estava ciente que Shacklebolt havia sido nomeado Ministro algumas semanas antes e de todo o cenário politico da Inglaterra. Para deixar _ainda_ mais claro, Narcissa Malfoy não seria ignorante em qualquer barganha que eles pudessem fazer. Segundo, a família dela _sempre_ vinha em primeiro lugar, não importava o que pudesse acontecer. E, se para proteger sua família ela tivesse que fazer um acordo com o diabo, certamente Narcissa não hesitaria por um segundo sequer.

Subitamente Draco sentiu que seu pai e ele estavam perdendo sua mãe para a argumentação dos idiotas da Ordem.

_Não se eu puder evitar_, Draco pensou rapidamente. Por nada no mundo iria deixar que sua família desse o braço a torcer para aquela laia.

"Se estamos cansados, certamente não é da conta de vocês." Ele grunhiu desaforado. Automaticamente, se recriminou mentalmente diante da infantilidade da resposta.

_Mais proveitoso seria se eu tivesse dito que eles eram feios e bobocas._

Potter rolou os olhos para ele e Kingsley o encarou profundamente.

"Quanto tempo faz, rapaz?" Kingsley continuou encarando-o como se pudesse ver através da magra e esguia figura de Draco, usando a mesma linha de argumentação que usara com Lucius, dessa vez com mais sucesso, uma vez que Draco engoliu em seco. "Dois anos? Dois anos e meio? Fugindo, se escondendo, abrindo mão de tudo que lhe era caro..."

"Você deve saber melhor do que meu filho, Shacklebolt." Lucius tomou a frente de Draco de forma protetora, não gostando da abordagem do atual Ministro da Magia. "Afinal, foi um dos responsáveis pela situação em que minha família está."

"Não há outro responsável pela situação dos Malfoy do que o senhor mesmo." Harry interveio suavemente.

"Ora, seu moleque insolente, mestiço-" Lucius começou a levantar a voz quando Narcissa colocou novamente a mão sobre seu antebraço, num pedido mudo para que ele se acalmasse.

"Não ouse ameaçá-lo, Malfoy-" Weasley interveio, ficando com o rosto redondo –mais – vermelho.

"É o bastante!" Sem conseguir contar apenas com a sutileza, Narcissa interrompeu friamente a ambos, que se calaram diante da altivez da voz dela. Draco simplesmente se encolheu por antecipação, afinal, ele conhecia _aquele_ tom de voz e tinha suficiente amor à sua vida para nem mesmo respirar mais alto quando sua mãe falava daquele jeito. "Todos vocês, me poupem de rompantes masculinos, carregados de testosterona e imbecilidade." Ela sibilou sem nunca levantar a voz ou se exaltar, passando os olhos azuis pelos cinco homens ao seu redor. Então, se dirigiu a Shacklebolt. "O que você quer _realmente_, Sr. Ministro?"

"Hoje não vim como Ministro ou sequer como um representante do Ministério, Sra. Malfoy." Ele disse gentilmente a despeito do tom gelado da mulher. "Vim como um membro da Ordem da Fênix."

"E não é a mesma coisa?" Narcissa perguntou retoricamente erguendo uma sobrancelha muito loira.

"Infelizmente, não. Não chegamos nem perto de poder dizer que a Ordem e o Ministério são um só." Weasley – já recomposto – se deu o trabalho de esclarecer. "E é exatamente por isso que estamos aqui."

Shacklebolt concordou solenemente. "Procuramos vocês porque queremos contar uma história e reconhecer um erro."

Ele fez uma pausa dramática e Draco bufou audivelmente, já se entediando pelo discurso dos mocinhos que viria.

"Comecem pelo erro," Ele pediu venenosamente. "Pelo menos vai ser mais divertido."

"Se é isso que deseja, jovem Malfoy." Shacklebolt perscrutou os três rostos pálidos antes de voltar a falar. "Erramos ao achar que para por um fim ao caos e à destruição, bastaria deter Voldemort. Supomos que o fim dele também significaria o fim do mundo de preconceitos, de desprezo, de valores distorcidos. Contudo, falhamos em ver que esses sentimentos foram difundidos por centenas e centenas de anos antes de Voldemort. Que ele simplesmente deu voz a esse sentimento."

"Visando a obtenção de poder ilimitado." Potter disse de dentes cerrados.

"Sim, obviamente." Shacklebolt concedeu sem pestanejar. "Nunca saberemos se ele acreditava mesmo nisso ou se era apenas um meio para atingir um fim. Entretanto, acredito que isso não importe mais. A verdade é que os frutos de Voldemort estão espalhados pelo Reino Unido e, temo dizer que, há quase três anos, quando Harry destruiu Voldemort de uma vez por todas em Hogwarts, aquele foi o primeiro passo de uma _longa_ jornada."

Involuntariamente, a mente de Draco voltou para aquela madrugada de maio quando Voldemort invadira Hogwarts, quando o próprio Draco havia tentado sua última chance de voltar às boas graças com qualquer um dos lados, contanto que ele saísse ileso. Quando ele, Crabbe e Goyle entraram na Sala Precisa atrás de Harry Maldito Potter, no que culminou na morte de Vicente. Como, chamuscado, cansado e humilhado, ele tinha se arrastado pela batalha, se escondido como podia, se protegido com que tinha à disposição. E, quando tudo acabou, se lembrou ainda de como havia ficado feliz ao reencontrar seus pais e de como os três haviam permanecido entre os radiantes membros da Ordem da Fênix, mas sem realmente fazer parte deles. De como eles não haviam se comprometido, mas ficado satisfeitos ao partilhar dos louros da vitória. Obviamente, aquilo não havia gerado aplausos nem manifestações de carinho do lado do Potter e sua laia.

E quando ele achou quem inferno passaria...

A situação piorou no decorrer das semanas que se seguiram, onde ele é sua família mal podiam sair de casa. Nas raras ocasiões onde eles colocavam um pé para fora da Mansão Malfoy, era comum que algum acidente sobre circunstâncias suspeitas acontecesse. Certa vez, uma ponte próxima ao Beco Diagonal onde Narcissa costumava caminhar antes de fazer compras praticamente desmoronou um pouco depois que ela havia passado. Em outro momento, a cabine telefônica que levava seu pai pela entrada de visitantes do Ministério simplesmente perdeu o controle e caiu por alguns andares antes de parar com um impacto brusco no chão. A sorte de Lucius foi a presença da sua varinha ainda no bolso da capa, que ele prontamente usou para aparatar antes da colisão, levando consigo apenas umas costelas e um braço quebrado. Por fim, Draco, preguiçosamente sentado na Florean Fortescue, quase havia sido envenenado com uma poção altamente corrosiva misturada ao seu sorvete. Só havia escapado ileso porque algum – idiota, ele havia chamado no instante do acidente; santo, ele o chamava agora – tinha esbarrado na sua mesa e derramado um pouco de sorvete no chão. Um pouco de sorvete que praticamente _derreteu_ o piso da sorveteria.

Tudo muito anônimo, discreto, _estranho_...

E, na época, Draco sequer podia imaginar que as coisas ficariam _ainda_ pior. Com o tempo, essas 'casualidades' deixaram de ser discretas e passaram a ser mais frequentes, mais violentas, incendiárias. Não era raro que os atentados aos Malfoy envolvesse alguma explosão. A última delas, aquela que foi o estopim para sua atual situação, tinha resultado em Narcissa no St. Mungus, em coma por um mês e meio. Depois, eles se mudaram para a casa de campo na França, mas os infelizes eventos os seguiram implacavelmente, até que Lucius, graças aos antigos contatos no submundo da magia, descobriu que eles estavam sendo rastreados pelo dinheiro em suas inúmeras contas.

Aquele foi o primeiro passo para o isolamento. Desde então, eles tinham abandonado tudo – a Mansão, dinheiro, amigos, _quem eles eram_.

Passaram os últimos quase três anos vivendo de esparsas economias, da ajuda de ex-simpatizantes de Comensais e baseados em seus apurados instintos de sobrevivência.

"Erro reconhecido, eu aprecio sua humildade." Lucius disse num tom de quem não reconhecia nada e Draco estranhou ouvir as palavras 'apreciar' e 'humildade' saindo da boca do seu pai na mesma frase. "Agora vocês podem nos deixar em paz." Ele fez um gesto autoritário em direção à porta do Bafo de Rabo-Córneo como se fosse dono do lugar e não um dos seus 'hóspedes'.

"Em paz?" Weasley negou com a cabeça de cabelo ralos como se não estivesse acreditando. "Não precisamos nem dizer que você _também_ tem contas a prestar. Alegar que estava sob o controle da Maldição Imperius pela segunda vez seria estranho até para você, Lucius."

O maxilar de Lucius ficou tenso e Draco quase podia jurar que estava ouvindo seus dentes rangerem. "Terminem sua maldita história."

"Mesmo escondidos, vejo que vocês não estão alheios ao que ocorre no mundo bruxo." Kingsley retomou a palavra e assentiu em direção à Narcissa, reconhecendo que ela sabia do que estava acontecendo, em partes. "Mas permitam que nós iluminemos um pouco mais sua situação. O mundo bruxo está dividido, não apenas entre a Ordem e os discípulos de Voldemort, mas também está fragmentado dentro dessa legião de Comensais da Morte restantes."

"Não restou mais ninguém que valha a pena dentre eles." Lucius fungou cheio de escárnio.

"É exatamente por isso que você deve temer." Weasley retrucou, não se importando com o tom de Malfoy. "Só restou o que havia de pior dentre aqueles que seguiam Você-Sabe-Quem. Atualmente, Fenrir Greyback disputa o comando dos que restaram com seu cunhado, Lestrange, que parece ter perdido o que restava da sua sanidade quando Molly... bem, quando Bellatrix foi morta."

Draco nunca havia gostado do Lobisomem, mesmo quando teve que trabalhar com a criatura e permitir que ele entrasse em Hogwarts. E agora, vislumbrando onde aquilo podia chegar, gostava menos ainda.

"Greyback sustenta seu apelo com base da ideia de que não há mais espaço para a aristocracia esnobe, que durante décadas ela deteve o poder para impor sua supremacia, mas não teve competência o suficiente para fazê-lo. Ele crê que só o caos é capaz de quebrar a sociedade e garantir sua influência sobre ela. Sua facção tem claramente o apoio de Comensais que não eram tão prestigiados ou que não fazem parte de famílias tradicionais, as legítimas puro- sangue."

"Por outro lado, os seus antigos amiguin-" Harry pigarreou quando Weasley olhou de forma reprovadora para ele. "Seus antigos companheiros de classe e ofício, defendem a causa das ricas famílias tradicionais, lutam para que os ideais de Voldemort não sejam manchados pelos mestiços, lobisomens e traidores."

"Vocês já devem ter entendido o que esses dois lados têm em comum, não é?" Weasley questionou com a voz cansada.

"São loucos?" Draco ofereceu com o lado mais prestativo da sua petulância.

Seu pai ficou visivelmente mais pálido quando chegou numa constatação que Draco ainda não havia compreendido totalmente. "Draco, quieto!"

Ofendido, Draco se virou para sua mãe em busca de apoio. Narcissa tinha levado a mão à boca.

"Eles querem a nós." Ela sussurrou para si mesma e, pela primeira vez em meses, se permitiu ignorar a presença de Draco.

Ele não era adepto de mostrar suas reações livremente, mas, naquele momento, Draco sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem e suas mãos tremerem levemente.

De repente, todas as ameaças, todos os ataques, fizeram muito sentido na cabeça de Draco. Eles não estavam sendo perseguidos por malucos dissidentes de Voldemort. Eles estavam sendo perseguidos por _todos_.

Inclusive pela Ordem da Fênix, é claro. Draco podia apostar sua mão da varinha que havia muita gente entre os amiguinhos de Potter que queria ver sua cabeça servida numa bandeja.

Era verdade que a solução poderia ser se esconder até que a maldita Ordem desse um jeito em tudo.

Mas nada se ajeitaria até que o destino dos Malfoy fosse determinado.

Ele fechou os olhos brevemente numa prece silenciosa a Merlin por terem conseguido fugir por quase três anos e mais uma pelo que ainda estava por vir.

"As duas facções querem suas cabeças." Weasley seguiu dizendo, dando detalhes de todas as formas pelas quais os Malfoy estavam na merda – e Draco não queria pensar que havia alguma dose de alegria pessoal dele naquilo. "Greyback quer vocês como uma forma de provar que o antigo regime é uma instituição falida, que as famílias puro sangue tradicionais perderam espaço e sua chance. Eles querem vocês como um símbolo da vitória."

"Rodolphus também nos encara como um símbolo." Narcissa mais afirmou do que perguntou, pensando no cunhado com quem nunca havia simpatizado muito.

"Certamente." Weasley concedeu sem complacência. "Na visão deles, vocês são considerados traidores que se recusaram a lutar por Voldemort até o fim."

"É para qual das duas facções vocês vieram nos entregar?" Draco perguntou com as mãos sob a mesa, para evitar que elas fossem flagradas tremendo.

"Estamos aqui para ajudar, Malfoy." Harry retrucou num tom que passava longe do solícito. Draco fungou com toda descrença que podia reunir, mas foi interrompido por seu pai antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa venenosa sobre a 'ajuda' que Potter estava disposto a oferecer.

"Não que eu não acredite na sua boa vontade para com a minha família - e, pensando bem, realmente não acredito." Lucius comentou dessa vez bem mais conivente, quase como se estivesse... vencido. "Mas, indo direto ao ponto, o que diabos vocês querem? Além de nos proteger com sua bondade infinita, é claro."

Kingsley ignorou o veneno do comentário. "Precisamos de armas que possamos usar contra eles. Provas efetivas do que eles fizeram, dos crimes cometidos, das atrocidades. Basicamente, precisamos que você ajude na investigação. Nada melhor do que ter alguém de dentro para conhecer os mecanismos, os meios pelos quais esses seguidores de Voldemort operam."

"Memórias?" Lucius perguntou resignado, como se já soubesse a resposta.

"Também gostaríamos de usá-las." Shacklebolt concordou. "São as provas perfeitas e, tendo-as em mãos, nosso trabalho será apenas caçar esses Comensais e prendê-los com o amparo da lei."

"Por que se dar ao trabalho de reunir provas contra eles?" Draco arrastou sua pergunta para denotar a estupidez do comportamento deles. "Vocês já sabem o que eles fizeram. É só uma questão de pegá-los e-"

"E então o quê, Draco?" Kinsgley perguntou pela primeira vez perdendo um pouco da paciência. "Deveremos matá-los? Torturá-los até que digam que se arrependem? Ou trancafiá-los e jogar a chave fora?"

"É bem o que andaram fazendo os últimos vinte anos com as pessoas mandadas para Azkaban." Draco cruzou os braços numa postura desafiante, se lembrando da prisão do seu pai no seu sexto ano. Prisão que levou Draco a se comprometer a fazer o impossível, como uma punição para sua família.

"Essas pessoas foram julgadas e condenadas por um tribunal legítimo." Weasley o contrariou. "E é isso que pretendemos fazer novamente."

Shacklebolt balançou a cabeça vagarosamente, absorvendo e concordando com o Weasley-pai. "Qualquer coisa diferente disso, nos colocaria no mesmo nível das pessoas que combatemos. É isso é inadmissível."

Draco podia jurar que nunca entenderia a cabeça daquelas pessoas, quando sua mãe quebrou seu silêncio avaliador.

"O que você tem em mente para nos proteger, Sr. Shacklebolt?" Narcissa perguntou. "Claro, na hipótese de aceitarmos fazer o que você pede."

Então era aquilo que ela queria: segurança.

"Até que as redes das duas facções de Comensais seja desmantelada, você terá toda a proteção que o Ministério poderá dispor e Lucius terá sua liberdade. Depois, se obtivermos sucesso, a senhora terá sua vida e status restaurados."

"E com relação a Lucius e Draco?" Narcissa cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa numa linguagem corporal bastante óbvia: ela estava se preparando para uma batalha.

Shacklebolt hesitou um milésimo de segundo e Draco sentiu seu estômago afundar, antecipando o que viria. "Eles também devem prestar contas ao Wizengamot, senhora, mas terão a garantia de sobrevivência, longe de condições degradantes."

Lucius se empertigou como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse passado pelo seu corpo.

"Vocês sabem tão bem quanto eu que meu filho não fez nada de errado, além de ter se deixado influenciar pelas ideias do seu pai. Qual de vocês, senhores, deixou de cometer esse _imenso_ pecado?" Ele perguntou sem rodeios com sua voz gelada.

Kingsley e Weasley se remexeram desconfortáveis na cadeira e Potter ficou ainda mais deslocado, todos ali sabendo que ele não tivera um pai para seguir.

"Se Potter mesmo depôs a favor de Draco no fim da guerra!" Notadamente, Narcissa olhou para Harry, desafiando-o a contradizê-la. "Qual o sentido em voltar a acusar meu filho?"

"Eu depus a favor dele no que se refere a morde de Dumbledore, Sra. Malfoy." Harry explicou da forma mais gentil que podia, afinal, não era fácil passar por cima do fato de que ela havia salvado a sua vida na Batalha de Hogwarts. "Mas isso não o isenta do colar de opalas que quase matou Cátia Bell, da Maldição Imperius utilizada em Madame Rosmerta, do próprio ataque em Hogwarts, dentre outras coisas."

"Na atual conjuntura, seria um luxo deixar os crimes de Draco passarem impunes." Weasley completou. "Qualquer coisa será usada contra nós para instaurar o caos na sociedade."

Narcissa os olhou como se não estivesse acreditando em seus olhos.

"Vocês tem coragem de vir até nós com suas ameaças veladas e previsões sombrias, pedir por ajuda – ou melhor, nos coagir para que nós os ajudemos – dizendo que nossa maior recompensa será Lucius e Draco sendo enviados para uma prisão?" O jeito que ela colocava as coisas fazia com que Harry se sentisse muito estúpido.

"Não, Sra. Malfoy." Weasley negou com a cabeça. "Sua maior recompensa é viver sem ter que olhar pelo ombro a cada dois minutos, é não ter medo de dar as costas para qualquer pessoa. É o conhecimento de que os membros da sua família estão vivos e bem, apesar da privação da liberdade."

"Não, obrigada, senhores." Narcissa ergueu o queixo de maneira altiva e pelo jeito que Weasley e Potter desviaram o olhar fez Draco pensar que mesmo mais próxima da mendicância do que da realeza, sua mãe ainda conseguia intimidar pessoas poderosas. "Se acham que estamos no fundo do poço o suficiente para aceitar tais condições, pensem outra vez, por favor. Prefiro descer um pouco mais numa ladeira degradante do que compactuar com aqueles que querem prender meu marido e mutilar minha família."

"Vocês não nos dão escolha." Draco ouviu seu pai dizer, entrando novamente na conversa depois de muito tempo num silencio contemplativo.

"Sempre há uma escolha." Kingsley Shacklebolt reverberou com sua voz irritante "Estar entre os menos favorecidos, apesar de extremamente inusitado, não te faz ficar invisível, Lucius."

"As únicas pessoas que eu gostaria que fossem invisíveis, senhores, certamente não somos nós." Narcissa fez menção de se levantar, mais Lucius entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e a puxou gentilmente de volta à cadeira.

"Eu também tenho minha condições." Ele disse por entre dentes cerrados, como se estivesse empurrando as palavras para fora da boca com muito esforço.

"Lucius!" Narcissa exclamou chocada.

"Por favor, Cissy." Lucius retrucou no tom mais suave que ele tinha empregado desde que sentara àquela mesa. "Temos que pensar em Draco."

Draco se assustou e estava prestes a dizer que concordava absolutamente com sua mãe, mas foi impedido por Kingsley.

"O que você tem em mente, Lucius?"

Lucius suspirou profundamente. "Para ajudá-los a... desmembrar o que resta dos Comensais do Lorde das Trevas, eu quero que Draco seja livre de qualquer acusação."

"Já dissemos que não podemos fazer concessões –" Weasley começou.

"Oh, poupe meus ouvidos, por favor!" Lucius rosnou. "Para vocês terem se dado ao trabalho de trazer as pessoas mais importantes da maldita Ordem para nos procurar significa que vocês estão em uma situação tão difícil quanto a nossa. Talvez não tão desconfortável, mas igualmente nada promissora. A questão é que vocês precisam de nós. E só vão conseguir o que querem se protegerem Narcissa e Draco depois que tudo isso acabar, se eu for mesmo preso. Isso inclui devolver cada centavo que está nos nossos cofres e que foram confiscados pelo Ministério depois que desaparecemos, nossa casa e a liberdade deles."

"Pai, eu-" Draco tentou dizer que nunca iria permitir que seu pai se entregasse para que ele ficasse livre, mas não pôde completar.

"E quero total e irrestrita proteção até que terminemos nosso acordo." Lucius completou sem dar atenção a Draco.

Kingsley assentiu. "Vamos mandá-los para viver no Continente e nos veremos semanalmente, para coletar informações e também para fornecermos o que estivermos recebendo de dados. Estarão bem vivendo numa vila bruxa miscigenada."

"Não." Lucius foi firme ao negar.

"Devo deduzir que essa hesitação seja por viver entre mestiços?" Shacklebolt cruzou os braços como se estivesse achando graça da reação de Lucius. "Acredite, estarão melhor lá do que estão aqui."

"Eu e Narcissa podemos ir para esse lugar." Lucius respondeu, tentando ser mais didático. "O que eu quis dizer é que não é bom o suficiente para Draco."

Draco não objetou, mas não pode evitar o sentimento conflitante de '_não, não é bom o suficiente para mim_' e ' _está louco? Qualquer coisa é melhor do que viver em espeluncas no lado mais baixo da sociedade bruxa_', mas sabiamente decidiu ficar quieto.

"Se importa de explicar?" Kingsley se inclinou para frente, visivelmente curioso.

"Draco é principal alvo dessas facções." Lucius explicou como se aquilo devesse ser muito óbvio para todos. "Eles sabem que, para me atingir, devem tirar o que eu mais amo no mundo. Seus alvos serão Narcissa e, notadamente, Draco. Com Narcissa ao meu lado, não posso me dar ao luxo de arriscar ter Draco no mesmo lugar. Como Draco já é muito capaz cuidar de si mesmo sem supervisão, eu ficaria mais confortável se tivesse Narcissa comigo, para protegê-la da maneira que achar mais conveniente."

"Não quer colocar todos seus ovos de dragão no mesmo cesto." Weasley comentou com algum ar de simpatia, como se ele não pudesse levantar objeções contra um homem que protege a família a todo custo.

"Sim." Lucius respondeu simplesmente.

Narcissa se empertigou, mas, no fundo, Draco percebeu como ela havia ficado lisonjeada com o gesto protetor de Lucius com relação a ela. "Também sei me defender tão bem quanto você ou Draco, Lucius." Ela disse sem demonstrar nada na voz, mas passando seus dedos levemente sobre os nódulos da mão do marido. "Entretanto, concordo com seu ponto. Draco é o que nos é mais caro e o que mais deve ser protegido."

Aproveitando momento de cumplicidade e a guarda mais baixa dos Malfoy mais velhos, Kingsley assentiu vivamente, no gesto mais ágil que Draco o vira fazer desde o começo daquela conversa. "Temos um acordo então. Você tem minha palavra de que Narcissa e Draco estarão protegidos por agora e que, quando tudo isso terminar, eles terão suas liberdades e propriedades de volta, sem burocracia, sem obstáculos da nossa parte."

_E meu pai vai para prisão!,_ Draco pensou contrariado. Não _podia_ deixar isso acontecer. Ele se inclinou no banco para objetar frente a frente com os idiotas diante dele, mas Lucius colocou a mão sobre seu peito suavemente. "Filho, não."

Draco o olhou surpreso por seu pai ter lido seus pensamentos quando Shacklebolt voltou a falar, como se estivesse pensando em voz alta. "O ideal é que ele viva num lugar onde ninguém pensará em procurá-lo, onde nem mesmo seus pais tiveram coragem de ir, mesmo vivendo numa situação quase impossível."

"Podemos, talvez, averiguarmos a possibilidade de que ele viva junto com..." Weasley parou por um momento, visivelmente pensando em como amenizar suas palavras. "...trouxas?"

Draco quase teve que buscar seu queixo ao pé da mesa, tamanho seu espanto. Lucius se remexeu desconfortável e Narcissa parecia uma estátua de tão rígida no seu assento.

"Entre os trouxas...?" Draco perguntou incrédulo. "Mas, mas-" Ele não sabia o que dizer, não sabia como apontar as milhares de formas pelas quais aquilo era _tão_ errado. Resolveu se agarrar aquilo que lhe pareceu mais racional. "Como vou viver entre os trouxas, sem sequer ter proteção adicional?"

"Poderíamos designar alguém para protegê-lo enquanto não conseguimos desmantelar as redes dos comensais." Weasley sugeriu.

"Não podemos dispor de uma pessoa para uma tarefa assim, vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana." Shacklebolt objetou. "Precisamos da nossa máxima força para lidar com a guerra que está por vir."

"Eu não me importo com qual ser insuportável vocês escolherão para ajudar na escolta do meu filho ou qual será o operacional da coisa toda, contanto que, no fim das contas, Draco esteja tão protegido quanto for possível." Lucius ofereceu e as palavras não tiveram um efeito tranquilizante em Draco.

Foi então que ele olhou para Potter e viu como aqueles odiosos olhos verdes estavam postos sobre ele, como se estivessem maquinando algum plano, fazendo cálculos. E, se por si só aquilo já era irritante, a sensação só piorava quando Draco sabia que Potter estava pensando com relação ao _seu_ futuro.

"Eu acho que tenho uma ideia." Harry disse passando as mãos no cabelo nervosamente e Draco teve a impressão de que Potter não iria gostar de nada daquilo que sairia da sua boca, muito provavelmente na mesma proporção em que Draco não gostaria.

Então, ele se deu conta de que era como se um feitiço Incarcerous tivesse sido lançado sobre ele. Quase podia sentir cordas invisíveis se entrelaçando em suas pernas, braços, abdômen. Cordas geladas que o amarravam a uma situação que ele não queria _e_ temia.

De repente, Draco Malfoy voltou a se dar conta que fazia um frio dos demônios.


	2. Não, Não, Não!

**N/A:** OLÁÁÁÁÁ! NÃO, eu não esqueci dessa história! Ieeei! O problema é que a vida acontece e a gente tem que fazer umas priorizações, né, migos. Meu objetivo era terminar Cinzas e estamos quaaase lá, o que me dá liberdade para continuar com Incarcerous na medida do possível (e com mais frequência, todos torcemos). O que eu posso garantir é que estou bastante motivada e me divertindo MUITO ao escrever essa história, que tem um clima delicioso absolutamente diferente de Cinzas. Eu gosto mais de humor, dsclp. =P

Antes de tudo, me permitam agradecer TODAS as pessoas que deixaram comentários no primeiro capítulo! OBRIGADA, vocês são rainhas demais! Me deram motivação para escrever mais um capítulo. E se vocês se divertiram também, então meu objetivo foi alcançado com sucesso! Vi que muita gente curtiu o Draco imaturo (toca aqui o/) e antecipo que isso não vai ser diferente para a Gina. Os dois estão insuportavelmente divertidos de escrever até agora.

Agora, só um aviso meio chato. Essa história é diferente de Cinzas em outro aspecto também: não terei aqui a paciência que tive lá. Por exemplo, postei um capítulo de dez mil palavras há mais de uma semana, uma centena de pessoas visualizou e UMA (UMA UMA UMA) me deixou comentários.

Resumo da ópera, se não tiver gente comentando em Incarcerous, **não** vou escrever Incarcerous. Lembra das prioridades lá em cima? Então.

Bom, se capítulo passado foi do Draco, esse, como podem imaginar, será todo da Gina.

Enjoy!

* * *

"_O mundo é uma prisão em que é preferível a cela de isolamento. "_

_Karl Kraus_

**2 – Não, Não, Não!**

_Dezembro, 2000__._

Certo.

Então era aquilo.

Aquele podia ser considerado um dos raros momentos em que Ginevra Molly Weasley se declarava vencida.

E, considerando que ela tinha seis irmãos mais velhos, cada um endiabrado à sua própria maneira, aquele era um feito e tanto.

Com as mãos na cintura, Gina olhou para o ambiente em volta de si com expressão desolada.

Já tinha convivido por tempo demais com pilhas de latas de cerveja, roupa suja e montes de louça espalhadas pela pia – e em alguns outros lugares também, para o seu completo horror.

Tinha chegado no limite da sua paciência.

Gina podia se orgulhar de ter sido justa até aquele momento e dado o seu melhor para se entender com seu atual colega de apartamento.

Colega _trouxa._ Num apartamento _trouxa_. Na parte _trouxa_ de Londres.

Se a princípio ela tinha achado que a guinada na sua vida tinha sido uma excelente ideia, aqueles instantes de irritação serviam para minar suas resoluções de forma quase irremediável.

Com o fim da Batalha de Hogwarts, Gina tinha finalmente conseguido se formar em Hogwarts – diferente de Harry e Rony, que preferiram seguir com sua preparação para se tornarem aurores -, embora não com tanto louvor quanto Hermione, que parecia estar construindo uma sólida carreira política no Ministério da Magia.

Entretanto, ao contrário dos outros membros da sua família, Gina tinha repudiado a ideia de seguir qualquer carreira no Ministério. Obviamente, ela não ignorava a situação política instável da sociedade bruxa nos anos que se seguiram à derradeira batalha em Hogwarts; ela mesma ainda carregava as cicatrizes daquele episódio que modificou as estruturas de todas as relações sociais, econômicas e políticas dos bruxos. Por causa disso, ainda era um membro participante da Ordem da Fênix e ajudava seus amigos, família e Harry da melhor maneira que podia, mas não de dentro do Ministério.

Seu pequeno nariz arrebitado se torceu ao pensar em Harry, mas aquele era um assunto que Gina Weasley não queria tocar naquele momento.

Voltou seus pensamentos à razão de ter se afastado da família, saído d'A Toca – e como ela sentia falta da comida da sua mãe e das conversas com seu pai – e ido morar no subúrbio de Londres.

O que ela queria – o que sempre tinha desejado desde que era uma menininha - era ser uma grande jogadora de quadribol.

A_ melhor_ jogadora de quadribol do seu tempo!

A imagem de Dulce Griffiths - jogadora de quadribol do time Harpias de Holyhead lembrada por sua espetacular captura do pomo após uma partida de sete dias em 1953 -, cruzou sua mente e ela teve que sorrir, sentindo seu coração se encher de esperança e determinação mais uma vez a despeito da situação desagradável.

Apesar da crença popular, ser um jogador de quadribol demandava muito esforço e dedicação. Gina descobrira aquilo depois de inúmeros testes para diferentes clubes, alguns positivos, outros negativos, mas, que no fim, garantiram resultados inexpressivos, o maior deles sendo alguns meses treinando num time da segunda divisão da liga de quadribol.

Considerando sua série recente de fracassos, ela ainda não tinha tomado coragem para fazer o teste para as Harpias de Holywood, uma vez que uma falha ao ser aceita no seu time de coração seria um grande golpe para suas pretensões.

Ela podia _sentir_ que faltava algo.

A revelação desse algo veio meses antes, quando estava no jardim d'A Toca jogando quadribol com Carlinhos em uma das suas visitas da Romênia.

Gina amava seus irmãos e tinha bastante certeza de que a recíproca era verdadeira. Contudo, quadribol entre os Weasleys nunca pôde ser considerado uma prática amigável, principalmente com aquelee irmão em específico. Carlinhos tinha, literalmente, destruído sua irmã no jogo relembrando seus tempos no time da Grifinória. Cada vez que ela tentava passar por ele para chegar até o gol, ele usava sua força física par desequilibrá-la – não de forma desleal, mas nunca sem firmeza-, tomando a bola dela.

Gina se valia da sua agilidade para escapar de grande parte das ofensivas, mas, para sua irritação, não obtivera sucesso em todas as vezes que tentava se esquivar do embate corpo a corpo. No último deles, Gina – com a bola embaixo do braço esquerdo – deu um rasante rente ao chão visando tomar velocidade e ultrapassar Carlinhos, mas seu irmão se recusou a cooperar. Como não podia vencer Gina na velocidade, ele simplesmente acelerou a vassoura para parear com ela somente um instante, para então dar um tranco mortífero.

Tranco que fez Gina perder a goles e cair da vassoura, rolando pelo chão numa cena que podia ser classificada como um ótimo exemplo de aterrisagem sem o menor estilo.

Ignorando as dores pelo corpo, Gina se sentou rapidamente e arrancou tufos de grama com os punhos cerrados, efetivamente gritando de tanta frustação.

"_AHHHHH!_" Ela exclamou fora de si. "_QUE ÓDIO_!"

Carlinhos tomou seu tempo para pousar graciosamente ao lado de Gina, reparando na expressão da irmã pela primeira vez. Ela estava com o rosto quase da cor dos longos cabelos ruivos, que por sua vez estavam cheios de gravetos e grama. Havia terra no rosto sardento e o olhar furioso e ultrajado nos olhos castanhos fez com que Carlinhos jogasse a cabeça para trás num gesto que era típico dele e gargalhasse com gosto.

Rapidamente, ela fez uma bola com terra e mirou no rosto de Carlinhos, mas ele desviou da arma mortal que encontrou seu fim na grama atrás de si e riu mais ainda.

"Onde está sua honra Grifinória? " Gina apontou o dedo indicador em riste para ele. "Isso foi um golpe muito sujo, até mesmo para você, _Carlos_."

Carlinhos sempre tinha sido o mais competitivo – talvez com exceção da própria Gina -, mas nunca o fazia com maldade ou crueldade. Racionalmente, ela sabia disso. Mas, no seu momento de fúria ultrajada, ela precisava de qualquer argumento que pudesse usar contra o irmão.

"Minha honra Grifinória continua no mesmo lugar de sempre: abaixo do espírito de competição. " Com muito esforço, Carlinhos se recuperou do ataque de riso e se sentou pesadamente ao lado dela, cruzando as pernas no estilo indiano. "E não foi golpe sujo. É simplesmente jogo duro." Já recomposto, ele falou como se estivesse explicando algo muito sério com a autoridade de quem tinha sido Apanhador e capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória durante tantos anos. "Se quer entrar nesse mundo, deve se acostumar com isso. "

Com um suspiro cansado, Gina se jogou de costas na grama para observar o céu de forma pensativa. "As vezes eu acho que o Weasley jogador de quadribol deveria ser você. "

"Nah." Carlinhos dispensou a ideia de Gina com um aceno da mão cheia de cicatrizes causadas por queimaduras. "Tenho vinte e oito anos, minha época já passou. Além do mais," Ele piscou um olho para a irmã de forma travessa. "minhas paixões esperam por mim na Romênia."

Gina rolou os olhos diante da forma que Carlinhos se referia aos seus dragões. "Se não tiver uma paixão _de verdade_ te esperando em breve, mamãe vai fazer questão de tornar sua vida um tormento. " Gina sorriu cheia de malícia pela situação do irmão. "Hoje mesmo ela estava perguntando para Fleur se ela tinha alguma amiga que pudesse apresentar para você." Carlinhos deu de ombros como se já tivesse se acostumado com a persistência alcoviteira da mãe e bebeu um grande gole na garrafa de água que ele havia conjurado. Gina aproveitou a chance para continuar com falsa inocência. "Ela até cogitou uma aproximação com Gabrielle. Sabe, a irmã de Fleur?"

Carlinhos cuspiu toda a água que estava na sua boca. "_O quê_?!" Ele exclamou horrorizado. "A garota é praticamente da sua idade! O que a mamãe tem na cabeça para querer me envolver com uma menina que ainda nem é maior de idade?"

"Ora, o que ela tem na cabeça? " Gina fungou como se a resposta para aquilo fosse muito óbvia. "Casamentos para os filhos que estão na idade, é claro. Você e Gui, no caso. Como a situação de Gui já foi remediada satisfatoriamente..." Ela comentou enquanto continuava a olhar para o céu azul. "E, só para constar, Gabrielle é bem mais nova que eu. Tenho dezenove anos, como você sabe muito bem."

Imitando sua irmã, Carlinhos descruzou as pernas e se deitou na grama morna ao lado dela. "Mamãe nunca vai entender que eu não quero me casar, com _ninguém_." Ele suspirou resignadamente. "Graças a Merlin Gui já providenciou uma neta para ela – e para papai também, pensando bem."

"Do contrário, você já teria sido sequestrado." Gina completou com o bom humor, desconsiderando que era muito fácil manter o espírito alegre quando não tinha no seu encalço uma Molly Weasley com pretensões casamenteiras. "_Procrie ou morra, Carlos_." Ela imitou o tom de voz da sua mãe, o que imediatamente fez Carlinhos estremecer.

"Me lembre de dar um grande presente de agradecimento para Victoire daqui uns anos." Carlinhos murmurou deprimido. "Me tirou de uma enrascada e tanto."

Gina riu com vontade. "Tirou a todos nós, eu acho. Pelo menos por uns anos."

Eles caíram num silêncio confortável que só é possível entre irmãos, até que Carlinhos abaixou sua mão calejada para pousá-la sobre a de Gina, dando um aperto reconfortante nela.

"Posso não ser tão perceptivo como Gui ou sagaz como Jorge, mas percebi como você tentou desviar do assunto 'quadribol'."

"Tinha dado certo até agora." Gina respondeu com um sorriso travesso.

"Estou falando sério, Gi." Carlinhos se virou para ela, ficando de lado na grama e apoiando a cabeça na mão. "Eu sei o quanto isso é importante para você."

Gina suspirou tristemente ainda mirando o céu azul. "Eu venho tentando tanto, Carlinhos, mas estou quase desistindo. Há muitos excelentes artilheiros por aí e-"

"Você é uma excelente artilheira." Carlinhos interrompeu.

"Disse bem, artilheira." Gina argumentou com tristeza. "Sou uma _garota_."

Carlinhos a olhou surpreso e não resistiu a vontade de provocá-la. "A Gina Weasley que eu conheço nunca se deixaria abalar por questões de gênero, muito menos se esconderia atrás disso."

Gina ficou vermelha - como Carlinhos sabia que ficaria. Era realmente muito fácil irritar sua irmã. "Não estou me escondendo atrás de nada! Muito menos atrás do fato de que eu sou mulher!" Gina exclamou ofendida. "Acontece que é muito mais difícil disputar uma posição de artilheira com alguém que me derruba da vassoura com um assopro!"

"Sempre há os times de quadribol formados só por garotas."

"Eu sei disso, Carlinhos." Gina respondeu com menos furor. "O problema é conseguir visibilidade para ter uma chance nesses times. E uma chance é tudo que eu preciso. Se conseguir passar nas seletivas mais baixas, onde as pessoas dependem mais da força do que da habilidade, eu _sei_ que eu chegaria mais longe. "

Carlinhos pensou por um momento antes de voltar a falar. "Ninguém na sociedade bruxa negaria um favor a Harry. Tenho certeza que se você pedisse a ele-."

"Não vou pedir nada a Harry!" Gina exclamou mais alto do que gostaria. Contudo, não pôde evitar a reação que eventualmente aparecia entre sua família e amigos.

_Será que ninguém nunca entende?, _Gina pensou cheia de amargura. E_u tenho que andar com minhas próprias pernas e não depender do prestígio de Harry para atingir __meus__ objetivos._

"Ok, ok." Carlinhos tentou apaziguar e mudou sua abordagem. "Sabe, como apanhador, enfrentei muitas dificuldades para me adaptar à posição, sofrendo de um problema inverso ao seu. O Apanhador precisa ser ágil e eu... Bem, olhe para mim e me diga se agilidade combina comigo?"

Gina observou o corpo baixo e troncudo do irmão analiticamente. Carlinhos era forte e musculoso, isso era inegável; entretanto, era notório que velocidade e flexibilidade – pontos vitais para um apanhador - não eram a praia dele.

"Não muito." Ela concedeu timidamente.

"Mas eu era realmente um bom apanhador." Carlinhos disse com seu peito inflando de orgulho. Por um momento terrível, ele se assemelhou a Percy mais do que seria recomendável. Sabiamente, Gina guardou a comparação para si enquanto ouvia Carlinhos falar. "E achei a solução para o meu problema onde menos esperava."

"Onde?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Dentro de mim mesmo." Carlinhos apontou solenemente o dedo indicador para o próprio peito.

"Carlinhos!" Gina exclamou cheia de frustração diante de tanto mistério.

"Certo, mas a minha força de vontade teve uma participação grande." Ele sorriu de forma travessa para então ficar mais pensativo, como se estivesse puxando suas memórias lentamente. "Acontece que no time da Grifinória daquela época, havia uma garota-"

Gina rolou os olhos e o interrompeu. "Por que todas as minhas conversas com meus irmãos acabam sempre chegando na frase 'havia uma garota'?"

"_Dessa _vez não é pelas razões que você está pensando." Carlinhos bufou antes prosseguir. "O nome dela era Margareth Shaw, mas costumavam chamá-la de Maggie Magrela."

"Ow," Gina exclamou e inevitavelmente se solidarizou com a garota. "Isso não era lá muito simpático."

"Crianças são impiedosas. " Carlinhos deu de ombros miseravelmente. "Você, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber disso. Cresceu com Fred e Jorge, afinal." Ele suspirou antes de continuar sua defesa. "Além disso, não falei que_ eu_ a chamava assim. Maggie era uma garota muito legal."

Num movimento gracioso, Gina também se virou copiando a posição do irmão, com um brilho absolutamente malicioso nos olhos escuros e erguendo as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

"Veja só se não tínhamos uma paixonite em Hogwarts, _hein, hein, hein_."

"Estou tentando te ajudar, Ginevra." Carlinhos ficou com as bochechas ligeiramente coradas, mas se manteve neutro sobre o assunto. "Você quer que eu continue ou não?"

"Sim, por favor, Charliiiinhos." Gina suplicou do seu jeito mais meigo – ainda que não totalmente convincente, era sua única arma para lidar com o fato de que Carlinhos tinha usado seu nome de batismo. Nada podia vir de bom quando _qualquer_ um dos seus irmãos fazia aquilo.

Tomando seu tempo para olhar feio para Gina mais uma vez, Carlinhos seguiu explicando. "Enfim, ela era uma ótima artilheira para o time. Era nascida trouxa e com uma cultura do esporte totalmente diferente da nossa. Entre os trouxas, há muitos esportes também, vários deles envolvendo bolas e times."

"Hmm." Pensativa, Gina desenhou padrões invisíveis na grama com as pontas dos dedos, absorvendo o que Carlinhos lhe dissera. Pela primeira vez ocorreu-lhe que nunca tinha parado para pensar nos esportes dos trouxas, ainda que com certeza eles devessem ter atividades similares ao quadribol.

"Nesses esportes, há uma verdadeira preocupação com o preparo físico. " Carlinhos continuou com empolgação. De todos os filhos de Arthur Weasley, ele era aquele que mais se interessava pelos mesmos _hobbies_ que o pai, também levando a sério a ideia de que os bruxos tinham muito a aprender com os trouxas. "Eles tem até escolas para isso, acredita? "

"Como se fosse Hogwarts... Só que para esportes? " Gina estava genuinamente surpresa.

"Exatamente. " Carlinhos concordou solenemente. "Não só para esportes, na verdade. Parece que existe uma escola para cada tipo de vocação. Estranho, não é?"

"Um bocado. " Gina admitiu pensativa. "E como isso te ajudou? "

Carlinhos sorriu sabendo que a irmã chegaria exatamente nesse ponto. "Bom, Maggie pediu ajuda para uns amigos mais velhos que cursavam essas escolas estranhas. Eles nos indicaram livros que os pais de Maggie compraram para nós porque bem-" Ele deu de ombros.

"Porque papai e mamãe não poderiam comprar, afinal." Gina terminou pelo irmão, sorrindo nostalgicamente.

"É, basicamente. " Carlinhos assentiu, também deixando escapar um sorriso tímido. "Nós estudamos esses livros e nos correspondemos com pessoas dessas escolas – eles chamam faculdade ou algo assim. Além disso, Maggie me ajudou a adotar um plano de treinamento físico e dieta que fortalecessem os pontos onde eu tinha deficiência para aprimorar minha agilidade. Tudo baseado no que os trouxas sabem sobre o corpo."

"Deu certo?" Gina perguntou distraidamente, nem se dando conta do que tinha dito. Tudo que ela conseguia pensar é que havia uma _esperança_.

Carlinhos rolou os olhos azuis para ela de forma brincalhona. "Fui ou não fui o melhor apanhador de Hogwarts dos últimos tempos?"

"_Um_ dos melhores." Gina corrigiu com um travesso piscar de olhos. Sempre havia Harry Potter no meio do caminho, afinal. "Por que a tal Maggie fez tudo isso?" Ela perguntou mesmo que já desconfiasse fortemente da resposta.

Carlinhos pensou um pouco antes de responder. "Um bom apanhador é crucial para um time de quadribol."

Foi a vez de Gina rolar os olhos. _Como meus irmãos conseguem ser TÃO estúpidos?_

Rony havia demorado quase uma década para entender os sinais óbvios de Hermione. Gui precisou que Fleur o encurralasse na saída do Gringotes enquanto trabalhavam lá para dizer tudo que ela queria dele. Percy tratava Penélope Clearwater como sua contraparte de saias até que ela o jogou na parede e o beijou escandalosamente em uma das rondas dos monitores numa fofoca que, infelizmente, Gina só descobrira meses depois de se formar. Merlin, até Jorge não conseguia levar a sério os olhares de Angelina Johnson!

E agora Carlinhos...

Gina fez uma prece silenciosa para que todo o restante dos homens não fosse tão obtuso quanto seus irmãos.

Ainda que, se parasse para pensar em Harry – seu exemplo mais latente -, seus resultados não eram muito mais animadores.

Quantos anos ele tinha levado para vê-la sob uma ótica diferente mesmo? E ainda nos dias atuais...

Não, não iria pensar em 'dias atuais'. Nem em Harry, nem em seus irmãos, nem em toda a idiotice masculina presente no mundo.

Iria pensar apenas em Quadribol. Como se tornar uma grande jogadora e, talvez entre um treino e outro, ela também poderia refletir sobre a possibilidade de se tornar lésbica.

_Por que não?, _ela pensou enquanto trançava os dedos na grama. _Pouparia uma quantidade absurda de inconvenientes._

"Hey!" Ignorando as pretensões homossexuais da irmã, Carlinhos estalou os dedos na frente do rosto sardento de Gina. "Pode pensar nessa nova alternativa depois."

Gina se assustou com a possibilidade de Carlinhos saber o que se passava na sua cabeça. "_O quê!_?"

Carlinhos olhou desconfiado para ela. "Estava falando apenas que você podia pensar depois sobre estudar o que há a disposição para condicionamento físico, só para constar. " Ele falou sério e Gina suspirou aliviada. "Tenho certeza que você conseguiria aliar técnica e físico. E, quando achar que está pronta, pode finalmente tentar uma vaga nas Harpias de Holyhead."

Recuperada do susto, Gina agora considerou seriamente tudo que seu irmão havia falado. "Você acha mesmo que eu deveria aprender com os trouxas?"

"Acho que te daria uma vantagem competitiva sobre os outros jogadores, isso é fato. Estamos falando sobre conhecimento sobre nosso próprio corpo, Gi. E conhecimento _nunca_ é demais. "

"Isso significa que eu deveria frequentar as escolas deles? " Ela mordeu o lábio inferior em dúvida.

Carlinhos ponderou as implicações da sua resposta e, daquela vez, se assemelhou muito ao jeito sereno que Gui tinha de conversar. "Não só isso, eu acho. Conviver com trouxas sem revelar nada sobre nós é uma tarefa difícil. Precisaríamos de autorização do Ministério, para começo de conversa. E, a partir daí, você precisaria de uma história, de um passado. "

"De um passado? " Gina mordeu a parte interna da bochecha hesitando diante da ideia. "Tipo, inventar um passado?"

"E um convincente. " Carlinhos confirmou. "Se vai estar entre os trouxas, você não pode ter vindo de lugar nenhum ou aparecer magicamente só para aulas e seminários. O que você quer envolve uma imersão total na cultura deles."

"Isso implica sair d'A Toca." Gina murmurou indecisa.

"Por uns tempos, sim. " Carlinhos concordou.

"Mamãe vai ter um treco."

"Com certeza." Ele assentiu mais uma vez.

Gina deu um tapa no braço musculoso de Carlinhos. "Você deveria estar me animando, não me apavorando. "

Carlinhos suspirou. "Olha, Gi, não precisa se martirizar com isso agora. Se quiser, posso entrar em contato com Maggie, ver se ela pode ajudar. Faz uns bons anos que não falo com ela – desde que fui para a Romênia, na verdade-, mas acho que não haverá problema. Fiquei sabendo que ela trabalha com o Primeiro Ministro da Inglaterra, fazendo a ponte entre os trouxas e os bruxos."

"Ora, ora, se eu não estou sendo usada como desculpa para a retomada de antigos _affairs_." Gina sorriu e Carlinhos a olhou com uma severidade que não combinava com o rosto mais sardento dos irmãos Weasley. "Certo, certo, não está mais aqui quem falou." Ela passou os dedos sobre os lábios para indicar que eles estavam selados. "Obrigada por me ajudar, Carlinhos. Vai significar o mundo para mim."

Carlinhos balançou a cabeça em concordância. "Vou fazer o possível, Srta. Weasley." Então ele levantou graciosamente da grama e estendeu a mão para a irmã. "Precisamos entrar antes que a mamãe venha nos buscar aqui fora com uma vassoura na mão. Te garanto que ela não a usaria para voar ou melhorar nosso quadribol."

"Uma pena." Gina sorriu e segurou firme na mão de Carlinhos para ficar de pé. "Se mamãe se propusesse a nos ajudar com quadribol com a mesma intensidade que ela quer nos casar, seríamos todos titulares incontestáveis da seleção da Inglaterra."

Carlinhos sorriu diante da imagem que se formou na sua mente – de Molly Weasley como uma implacável técnica de quadribol - e passou o braço por cima dos ombros da irmã. Sentindo sua esperança na carreira ressurgir com força, Gina se deixou guiar para dentro da casa onde havia nascido e crescido.

Casa da qual ela sentia _muita_ falta naquele momento, três meses depois da conversa com Carlinhos que havia mudado sua vida. Três meses morando naquele pequeno apartamento. Três meses que pareciam anos.

Gina suspirou resignadamente, enquanto tirava uma cueca – cuja higiene ela se negou veementemente a investigar - do abajur com a ponta da varinha.

_Bela utilidade você achou para sua varinha, Gina_, ela suspirou com mau humor. Tinha a leve impressão de que, se pudesse usar magia livremente, ela teria incendiado metade do apartamento naquele momento.

Então, de certa forma, não ter aquela liberdade era até uma boa coisa: o apartamento era alugado, afinal.

Como sempre fiel à sua palavra, Carlinhos tinha conseguido entrar em contato com Maggie que, por sua vez, tinha sido a gentileza personificada com Gina. Ela havia ajudado a conseguir um apartamento perto da Universidade na qual ela se matriculou - onde os trouxas iam depois de concluir a escola, Gina tinha percebido.

E aí começaram seus problemas de verdade.

Gina não desejava particularmente morar com alguém que não fosse da sua família, ainda mais com alguém que ela não conhecia. Achava que, se fosse para sair de casa, teria que fazer com grande estilo, morar por si só, ser _adulta._

Entretanto, havia uma parte desagradável em ser o tal do adulto: pagar contas. Por isso ela tinha arrumado um emprego de meio período na principal lanchonete do _campus_ da Universidade e, ainda assim, continuava precisando de alguém para rachar o aluguel.

O apartamento que Maggie arranjara- provavelmente desconhecendo a saúde financeira da caçula dos Weasley – possuía uma sala grande, cozinha, banheiro e _dois_ quartos. O que ela faria com dois quartos?

Foi então que Maggie entrou mais uma vez em ação - Carlinhos deveria mesmo dar uma chance aquela mulher – e fez a gentileza de conseguir o contato de um potencial colega de quarto - filho de uma prima trouxa da colega de departamento de Maggie - para ajudar com o aluguel (dinheiro, afinal de contas, nunca tinha sido um ponto forte de todo e qualquer Weasley).

A princípio, o trouxa Josh Anderson tinha sido a solução para o problema do apartamento caro para uma menina pobre.

Até não ser mais.

Certo, ele pagava as contas em dia – e Gina não queria nem sonhar em descobrir como ele conseguia dinheiro, sem trabalhar o dia inteiro e nem frequentar a Universidade. Contudo, com Josh vinham uma série de desvantagens –_ cueca suja no abajur _– que estava fazendo com que a convivência fosse insustentável.

Gina não podia recusar o apartamento, primeiro porque tinha se apaixonado pela decoração convidativa e aconchegante. De certa forma fazia com que ela se lembrasse d'A Toca e só Merlin sabia como ela sentia falta da sua casa naqueles dias. Segundo, porque não conhecia absolutamente nada de locação naquela parte de Londres; pelo menos por enquanto aquele lugar teria que bastar até que ela adquirisse um mínimo de conhecimento sobre a parte trouxa da cidade e seus hábitos.

_Isso, estava decidido!, _Com uma mão fechada, Gina bateu com vigor na outra mão espalmada. Ela ficaria no apartamento e lidaria com problemas financeiros depois. Sempre tinha dado certo para seus pais, afinal de contas.

E, se _ela_ ia ficar, seu colega de quarto teria que sair.

_Tchauzinho, Josh_, Gina pensou entre aliviada e irritada, _foi um grande desprazer te conhecer, mas sinto informar que vou ter que chutar seu traseiro branco para fora do meu apartamento._

Escondendo a varinha atrás de um vaso com uma flor murcha, ela se encaminhou com segurança até uma porta fechada. Respirando fundo, ela deu três batidas firmes na superfície.

Ela semicerrou os olhos quando a reação às batidas foi o barulho de uma série de caixas caindo de prateleiras e móveis sendo arrastados.

"_Ouch_!" Houve uma exclamação abafada de dor do outro lado da porta, seguido de um apressado "Só um segundo! "

Gina cruzou os braços e começou a bater um pé impaciente no chão de carpete. Depois de um segundo, um rapaz da idade dela, de longos cabelos loiros que Gina desconfiava que não viam um shampoo há alguns dias e olhos vermelhos, abriu a porta repentinamente. De pé, ele estava flexionando o pé para trás para massagear o local onde provavelmente havia batido antes de atender a porta.

Sem muita discrição, Gina espiou para dentro do quarto e antes que pudesse falar qualquer comentário sobre o estado lastimável da organização do lugar (roupas e objetos espalhados de tal forma que era impossível distinguir o que era a cama e o que era o chão), ela foi recebida com um cheiro nauseante e – podia jurar – uma neblina que a cercou depois que ele abrira a porta do quarto.

"Que merd-" Ela se corrigiu pelo hábito de quem tinha convivido com Molly Weasley por quase vinte anos. "Que cheiro é esse!?" Ela farejou o ar para ter certeza de que não estava ficando louca e um cheiro adocicado e muito forte invadiu suas narinas com a gentileza de um Erumpente.

"Esse, Gininha," Josh disse jovialmente para espanto de Gina que imaginou que ele estivera chorando dada a cor dos seus olhos. "É o cheiro da paz e do amor! " Josh deu um passo para fora do quarto e passou um dos seus braços por cima dos ombros de Gina.

"Eu não entendo muito de nenhuma das duas coisas, Josh." Ela disse pensando nos poucos anos que estiveram livres de Voldemort e na sua situação com Harry. "Mas eu acho que nenhuma das duas coisas tem um cheiro tão peculiar, nem fazem fumaça! " Ela saiu de baixo do braço dele, que caiu inerte ao lado do corpo.

Ele abanou o dedo indicador em riste para ela. "Ah, Gininha," Ele disse num Josh absolutamente calmo que a enfureceu mais ainda. "Acho que você está praticando o amor da forma errada, então. Posso dar umas dicas para seu namorado estranho, se quiser." Ele ofereceu e piscou um olho para Gina.

"Harry não é estranho! Erm, não é _muito_ estranho." Gina sentiu suas bochechas arderem de vergonha. "Além do mais, não vim aqui para pedir dicas de nada!"

Já não bastava todo o mundo bruxo dando pitacos no seu relacionamento com Harry, agora até um trouxa se achava no direito de opinar sobre o assunto!

"Então...?" Josh perguntou com um interesse aéreo que por um terrível instante fez com que Gina se lembrasse da sua amiga Luna Lovegood.

Gina se obrigou a respirar fundo mais uma vez. Sempre fora muito decidida sobre aquilo que queria, mas expulsar alguém de casa não era uma tarefa agradável. "Vim aqui pedir para você procurar outro lugar para morar. "

"O quê!?"

"Olha, Josh." Gina começou em tom conciliador. "Eu sei que você é um cara legal e eu não tenho nada contra você – tirando esse hábito de utilizar plantas estranhas para fins mais estranhos ainda."

"Então por que quer que eu saia? " Josh perguntou desanimado.

_Porque você é mais porco que Gregório Goyle._

_Mais folgado do que Rony em seus piores dias._

_Mais intrometido que Rita Skeeter._

"Er, porque eu preciso de mais espaço para mim mesma. " Gina quase gaguejou ao ficar sem coragem de falar todas as coisas que seu futuro ex-colega de quarto precisava ouvir. "E como o contrato está no meu nome..."

Josh arregalou os olhos e deu um passo atrás, como se Gina tivesse dado um tapa em seu rosto. "Você está fazendo isso por que quer mais espaço?!"

"Olha-" Gina tentou dizer algo que não o magoasse mais ainda, mas que não fosse uma mentira. "Acho que nós não nos demos tããão bem como colegas de quarto assim."

"Nós tínhamos um acordo!"

"Que você rompeu quando deixou o apartamento revirado!"

Josh balançou a cabeça decepcionado e entrou no seu quarto como um furacão, tirando uma mochila velha debaixo da cama (como ele sabia que aquela mochila estava ali no meio daquela bagunça, seria um eterno mistério e motivo de admiração para Gina)

"Não posso acreditar que você é tão egoísta assim!" Ele exclamou inconformado enquanto jogava montes de roupa suja dentro da bolsa. Gina chegou a pensar em perguntar se ele estava usando algum feitiço extensível pela quantidade de coisa mal dobrada que cabia ali, mas manteve a questão para si. "Eu achei que nós tínhamos uma _vibe _juntos, amigos de outras vidas. Estava errado sobre sua energia então! "

"_Vibe_?" Gina balançou a cabeça e decidiu não se importar com o que exatamente era aquilo naquele momento. "Ei, você não precisa ir nesse exato momento, pode tentar arranjar um lugar novo e tomar seu tempo para arrumar suas coisas. " _Arrumar, ahem, como se ele fosse capaz disso_. "Não precisa ir _hoje_. "

"Ahhhh," Josh virou seus olhos avermelhados para ela, colocando a mão sobre o coração. "Agora você quer sair de boazinha, me deixando ficar mais tempo no seu maravilhoso apartamento? " Ele perguntou com sarcasmo exagerado. "Quase a Madre Teresa de Calcutá! "

Gina não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar quem era a tal Madre Tereza porque sentiu suas bochechas e orelhas esquentando, sem contar o seu mau temperamento pedindo para dominar suas ações. Tinha feito o possível para não magoar os sentimentos do idiota e ele reagia daquela forma? Ela colocou uma mão na cintura e empinou o quadril no melhor estilo Molly Weasley. "Escute aqui." Ela disse apontando o outro dedo indicador para ele. "Passei três meses indo ao limite da minha higiene e organização – que sempre foi bem grande, considerando de onde eu vim e seis irmãos -, mas você ultrapassou todos eles sendo um grandíssimo e incontrolável PORCALHÃO!"

Ela pronunciou a última palavra batendo um pé no chão e a boca de Josh formou um verdadeiro 'o' diante da surpresa pelas palavras dela. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e, por um instante, a raiva de Gina murchou visivelmente.

"Você- você-" Ele gaguejou enquanto fechava violentamente a mochila. "É uma _BRUXA!_"

Pronto, lá estava a raiva de novo. Certamente ela não deveria se ofender por ser chamada de bruxa, mas imaginou que Josh não tinha pensado no termo como um elogio ou sequer como um adjetivo descritivo.

"Você não imagina o quanto!" Ela exclamou enfurecida em resposta e deu às costas para o rapaz em direção ao corredor que dava acesso à pequena sala. "Já conhece a saída, Josh!"

Com isso, ela deu ao ex-colega de quarto a privacidade para arrumar suas coisas, se sentou no sofá e esperou que ele saísse. De canto de olho ela espiou enquanto ele ia até o banheiro pegar suas coisas e tremeu instintivamente quando ele bateu a porta tão forte que as dobradiças rangeram pedindo socorro.

Depois de uns minutos a batida da porta se repetiu, dessa vez na porta da frente numa indicação de que ele tinha partido.

"Já vai tarde!" Ela gritou para as paredes.

Gina se permitiu respirar aliviada com o fim daquele tormento. Ela se levantou e se certificou que ele tinha deixado a cópia da sua chave sobre o balcão que dividia a sala e a cozinha. Teria que mandar trocar aquela fechadura...

_Ah, se eu pudesse pelo menos fazer um feiticinho para trancar_, ela pensou desanimada. _Maldito Ministério e suas regras anti-trouxas._

Por via das dúvidas, girou sua chave na porta principal para garantir que ficaria sozinha mesmo.

Nos minutos seguintes, ela ficou mais à vontade e até se permitiu tirar um pacote de sapos de chocolate de um armário escondido. Nada melhor do que doses cavalares de chocolate para alegrar o espírito.

"Pequenos prazeres da vida." Ela suspirou consigo mesma.

Quando estava prestes a jogar um chocolate que parecia particularmente saboroso na boca, ela ouviu um escandaloso _RIIIIIIING _que fez o doce mágico pular da sua mão – junto com alguns outros do pacote.

A campainha havia tocado com ardor.

"Por Merlin!" Ela exclamou irritada e colocou a mão sobre o coração para se certificar de que ele ainda estava batendo. _Jamais vou me acostumar com esses artefatos dos trouxas._

Ela seguiu até a porta com pernas bambas pelo susto e a abriu cautelosamente, só para ficar frente a frente com a cara emburrada de Josh.

_Mais aquela!_

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou bruscamente.

"Volto no fim de semana para pegar meus móveis." Ele murmurou de má vontade.

Gina não podia acreditar nos seus ouvidos. "Os móveis já estavam todos aqui quando chegamos! Não tem nada seu!"

"Mas-"

Finalmente, Gina chegou no limite da sua paciência. _"FORA!"_

Dessa vez quando as dobradiças da porta rangeram melancolicamente depois de uma forte batida, Gina sentiu um prazer quase mórbido.

Respirando fundo para recuperar a calma, ela se encaminhou decidida até a cozinha, pegou seus chocolates do chão – nem pensou no quão limpos eles estavam agora- se jogou no sofá e, de uma vez só, enfiou dois doces na boca de uma só vez.

Ela fechou os olhos sentindo o chocolate entrar em contato com a língua, derreter lentamente na boca, se misturando à sua saliva e-

– _RIIIIIING _–

Gina deu um pulo do sofá e sentiu vontade de arrancar mechas de csbelo vermelho.

"AHHH!" Ela exclamou de boca cheia. "Não é possível! "

Ela foi até a porta absolutamente disposta a começar a Primeira Inquisição ao Contrário e a Caça aos Trouxas.

_Vou mostrar para ele o que é ser uma bruxa de verdade_, ela pensou quase fora de si, sacando a varinha aninhada no bolso de trás do seu jeans.

Então escancarou a porta mais uma vez, apontando sua varinha – que não deveria ser usada em condições normais enquanto ela estivesse entre os trouxas.

Para o rosto de Harry Potter.

"Olá, Gina," Ele disse dando um passo cauteloso para trás, mas sem desviar o olhar dela.

Então Gina se deu conta de duas coisas: Primeiro, devia estar dando um espetáculo e tanto, com a varinha em punho, cabelo desgrenhado, boca cheia de chocolate e olhar capaz de matar um Inferius pela segunda vez.

Segundo, reparou que Harry – mesmo vestido como um trouxa – estava acompanhado de uma figura maior e mais magra do que ele, com vestes totalmente bruxas e encapuzado.

Curiosa, ela abaixou a varinha e, como aquelas peças que o Universo prega quando menos se espera, uma leve brisa percorreu nos corredores daquele velho prédio de Londres, fazendo deslizar o capuz da figura misteriosa e revelando cabelos quase brancos de tão loiros. Um rosto quase transparente de tão pálido. Olhos quase prata derretida de tão cinzas.

Gina não reteve uma careta.

_O que diabos Draco Malfoy está fazendo aqui? E com Harry Potter, de todas as pessoas?_, ela se perguntou e teve consciência de que franziu o nariz ao fazê-lo.

"Precisamos conversar, Gina." Harry disse calmamente. "Mas, para começo de conversa, está tudo bem?"

Seus olhos castanhos e vivos passaram de Harry para Malfoy e então para Harry de novo. Ela os encarou com suspeita, o que fez Harry recuar mais um passo discreto e Malfoy se remexer desconfortável, como se quisesse estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, menos ali.

Então Gina – que nunca havia sido modesta ou falsa na hora de se declarar uma pessoa bem esperta – somou dois mais dois.

"Não, não, não!" Foram suas únicas palavras desesperadas.

E Harry jamais soube se ela estava respondendo sua pergunta ou surtando por antecipação com o pedido que ele viera fazer ali.

Com Gina Weasley, nunca era possível prever nada.


End file.
